Harry Potter and the Lost Fate
by Detective Jecht Ignus Magus
Summary: 6th year. Harry is sick of being a good boy & doing what Dumbledore says while the old man lets innocent people die. He leaves the Dursley's after a brutal attack. Escaping on the Knight Bus; it is attacked by Death Eaters, & he fights, & kills, but the driver is hit & the bus ends up in another country where Harry will end up married to the youngest daughter of Alucard!
1. Valkyrie

_**Disclaimer: **__This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Harry Potter and the Lost Fate**

**Chapter I**

**Valkyrie**

Harry James Potter was a lonely and unhappy young 16 old student and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it was now the summer holidays, and that annoying headmaster for whatever stupid reason always sent him back to his 'families' house where they hated him because he was a wizard. He hated them in return because they treated him like crap because he was not then, nor ever going to be a racist loser like them, or the Death Eaters.

He had just turned 16. It was his birthday and all he got was grief. He could have at least expected a birthday card but no, not even that. He was apparently not worthy of anything like that. What had he ever done to the magical world apart from save it every year while grown men crap themselves in fear like the turd they were.

One minute the magical people were crying out for their saviour to save them, and then a moment later they're getting in their saviours way with jeers of hate until they realised that they were wrong, and don't apologise or thank him. It was getting on his nerves and if they didn't start to either hate him or love him, and commit to it he'll be their saviour all right. He would save their soul the trouble of deciding whether he was good or bad by snapping, and then snapping their necks.

The magical people didn't have a clue what his life was like. They didn't care about his problems as long as they were safe. Harry got dumped every summer back at Privet Drive with his magic hating aunt and uncle, bullied and tormented by the pair of them and he was reaching that point in every young man's life where he was just going to do nothing.

Harry had been contemplating just sending off notes to his enemies telling them he was out and to have fun murdering everyone before running away and joining the muggle army or something. At least then he would have some say over his destiny, and he was certain his superiors wouldn't have treated him like a godsend hero 1 moment and then a weak little boy the next; it would be 1 or the other.

Though, Harry believed that his many enemies would leave him alone if he bailed as it was a stupid man who bothered the enemy who left the battlefield. He knew that his owl was being intercepted by that barmy old man and his little club of like minded losers. His owl was a proud girl and she made sure he knew her deliveries were being stolen, and by her noises it was the supposed, 'good guys'.

If he could have his notes delivered and run he was sure Dumbledore would find out fast and find him, so joining the army was out. He would have to go on the run and never stay in the same place for too long, and forget about getting money from Gringotts as those goblins, well, he honestly didn't trust the money grabbing little monsters.

Harry knew the goblins would take payment in HIS money to alert Dumbledore that he had gone to them. Then he would be captured 'for his safety of course', but who would save him from them? Though, Harry had a bit of money, some gold and muggle cash that would last a month or some. He would only have to be on the run for 365 days there about until he was a legal adult and Dumbledore could no longer stop him doing what he wanted.

He thought that if he could figure out a few magical things without his wand he could hire out his services, and get a good reputation by secretly using magic to speed things up, but that was getting far ahead of himself. Dumbledore had always kept him away from the useful magical books, and classes at school.

It had happened when he was doing his divination homework for the old fraud of a semi-prophet. He just stopped and had a think and wondered why the hell he chose such a stupid elective. Even when he had to dumb-down for muggle-school, (or get a beating for being better than his aunt and uncles simpleton, son) he chose to at least do better to improve himself before doing 'badly'.

Why would he have chosen divination? Fortune telling was a load of crap. You're either born with the talent like you would be born with the ability to talk the language of snakes: parseltongue, or you weren't, you could only learn to fake it. You could learn to trick your friends or strangers into giving you information to use without them noticing.

Harry lay back on his bed in the Dursley's house (he refused to call it home to see whether the wards would break; they didn't). His room was the smallest but he didn't care, and all of the junk Dudley, his cousin broke and dumped in the room was a travesty. He couldn't keep anything nice for long without breaking it.

He thought back to parseltongue while looking up at the ceiling. The magical world said it was a dark talent to talk to snakes. They tried to convince him that snakes were evil. He had tried to look things like that up, but books on the subject were suspiciously absent from the library at school, and Dumbledore just brushed his questions aside, claiming the language came from Voldemort.

However, Harry knew that snakes weren't evil, no matter how lots of Slytherin's gave them a bad name. In many cultures around the world according to the books he got from the local muggle library snakes were a sign of good things. The infinity was drawn from the snake, and they were a sign of longevity.

It made him wonder whether in other countries he would be looked up to because he was a parselmouth rather than looked down on. Then there was the part about getting it from Voldemort. Then wouldn't he have gotten more things beside a migraine alert system when they were close to each other?

He wondered why he even had to have the stupid headaches in the first place. Did a healer or even medi-witch or wizard see him after taking the deadly curse and living? That would have been the first thing on his mind if he had found a child like that. He doubted Dumbledore cared to take him to see a professional, and that was clear as it was November 1st when his aunt found him dumped on the doorstep.

Did Dumbledore even see fit to put some warming charms on him to keep him warm? He was 15 months old. Did Dumbledore charm him to stay a sleep until found? He could have wondered off. Did the old goat charm him disillusioned until found so a muggle didn't kidnap him? He doubted Dumbledore would have given it a thought - too busy plotting what he could do with his newfound saviour in hand to concern himself with the child's immediate health and safety.

Dumbledore was likely always stopping his mail. He had never received anything from Gringotts, but then that could be above board, giving statements to Dumbledore. However, he should have gotten something from them, or the ministry at least concerning Sirius' will as the foolish daredevil of a man had told him straight that he was next in line for the head of the Black family and his legal heir.

Since Sirius got himself killed, sad though it was to think about, but the Black's were wealthy, more so than what little he had heard about the Potter's riches Dumbledore keeps from him. However, Harry did know a little, having lived in the Black estate in London long enough to have done some reading before the books (which were probably really rare and worth tonnes) were thrown away by Molly Weasley in her anti-dark campaign without giving a thought to know thy enemy.

Sirius willing everything to Harry, or near everything, especially the family name and all that, Dumbledore couldn't touch the money, and Harry could do what he wanted with it all. However, he still had the goblins to watch, and they were sneaky blighters. Harry was only 1 16 year old, and to get them to tell Dumbledore to sling his hook he would need someone with real power.

Left to him, no matter how much he controlled in the Wizengamot, or how wealthy, he knew they wouldn't listen to him because he was 16 no matter if it was his right. However, if he could find an adult who held power like him to back him, then it was all business, but he didn't know of anyone he could trust not to have a Dumbledore or Voldemort agenda so he supposed he would have to wait and maybe something would happen.

He was just sick and tired of being told what to do, and then kept in the dark waiting for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix to do something only for them to sit back and not even watch until the last second leaving Harry and friends to do everything. Then they say 'good job, but leave the fighting to the adults'. The adults were totally useless, and Dumbledore's I want you to have a nice childhood crap, like hell.

The old man lets a greasy pile of dung of a potion 'teacher' do whatever he liked. Then even going so far as to give the man free reign to laugh at Harry's pitiful childhood, by the use of mind magic under the pretext of learning to block Voldemort from his mind, if anything it made it easier. The day Severus Snape teaches anyone anything of use would be the day he cracked a smile that was fluffy and not full of mock and spite.

Harry had tried to get books on occlumency because he was certain he could learn better from a book. However, his owl, Hedwig always returned with the money he sent missing, ruffled, and no book. Then the school library had it in the restricted section, classed as dark magic.

How is protecting the mind dark in any nature. It's more likely there so the student body didn't start realising their personal thoughts and memories weren't private. If enough kids started studying it and made complaints about mental attacks that would be proof enough, rather than 1 kids word against a teacher, especially of Dumbledore's 'valour'.

He sat up suddenly, pulling his wand from his pocket. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Dumbledore was forcing it on him, forcing it to choose him because of its connection to Voldemort.

Frowning as he flexed it between his fingers; it was supple enough to bend quite far. He smiled as he thought of supple. The thought of a cute girls supple little body between his fingers while they did 'it' made him blush before sighing as he didn't want to die without getting laid first because that would be sad and Sirius and his dad would have been disappointed in him.

He doubted he would get someone special who wanted him over the scar. He supposed maybe Ginny. She had grown up since her crushing days, and having crushed on Cho Chang for so long and never having got far, which was pathetic, he could understand how humiliated she felt, and that made him feel guilty about being a scaredy douche back then.

Though, she was pretty and there was that one time he saw her naked butt. It was just a quick flash but she had a nice arse. But then he wasn't sure whether stringing a girl along like that was nice, and she had moved on anyway. That left him thinking of Luna, and a weird part of him really believed that if he explained his thoughts she would agree with him and willingly, possibly even eagerly do 'it' with him.

Shaking his head brought his train of thought back to reality and he realised his wand bowed into an oval shape close to its maximum stress point. He thought he should let it go and put it in his pocket when suddenly, just like that. It was an impulse and he felt nothing as the wand poofs and snapped in 2, the feather having turned to grey dust.

He had never seen a wand fully snapped before, and honestly it was a novel experience. He had seen his friend Ron's wand when it was broken, but that still hung together, but then Hagrid's wand was snapped and still worked fine. He figured that it was likely the different cores did different things when broken.

Throwing the useless twigs to the floor he pulled himself up from his bed. He was only wearing an old and dirty white school skirt with only 2 buttons done up because it was a really hot evening. The sun was only starting to set, bringing some much needed shadows, but it would still be humid.

He was also wearing some old black school trousers. They still fit him just about. His muscles weren't like superman or anything cool like that, but from all of the work he did around the house, saving the day, and quidditch he didn't have anything to be ashamed about, except he could have a bit more girth in his body, but lean was good for a Seeker.

Harry wasn't wearing any shoes as his school shoes were now too small, and the huge things his 'family' gave him from his cousin were just so gross he would rather go bare foot everywhere. It showed because of grass stains and the calluses he was forming. He figured that he would have to somehow get new things for the muggle world at his earliest opportunity.

He had a huge black eye spanning over the left of his face from his uncle a couple days before and many scars from the Dursley's or school spanning his body. He didn't know whether the scars could be removed by magic or not but the school nurse never asked so neither did he.

All of his belongings were locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, but he didn't care. Taking anything magical was likely going to get him caught because Harry believed they might all have tracers. If it hadn't all been destroyed or stolen by Dumbledore when he returned he will collect it all.

He was tempted to just smash all of his stuff out, and take only his invisibility cloak and broom to escape but was doubtful that he could do that, get what he wanted and flee the house before the Dursley's cottoned on and attacked him. The Order members set to 'spy' on him under the delusion that they were protectors would enter.

Therefore, he grabbed his stash of cash and snuck out of his bedroom. They wouldn't bolt him in until they went to bed, which was usually quite late. They thought he would steal food as if he hadn't earned it and more as they enjoyed starving him while working him like a mule.

It wasn't hard to sneak out of the house and out of the front door. They were too busy stuffing their faces and watching crap on TV. Ironically he caught a glimpse and saw it was some movie where some kid had magical water controlling powers. They seemed to have been enjoying it too; hypocrites.

He just strolled down the street with a sense that he was being followed. He hadn't thought further than getting out and nearly forgot that the Order stooges weren't solely to keep Death Eaters away or at all if truth be known. They were there to stop him running away, not for his safety, but to keep him under control under the guise of his safety.

Harry decided that for safety reasons that he would cut through a large park when he was suddenly cut off by a rough looking man with mad blue eyes spinning in his head before turning to see a purple haired woman appearing behind him. Mad-Eye-Moody didn't show any sign that he was doing wrong but Nymphadora Tonks looked like she had recently been crying.

"Hello Alistor!" Harry said feeling that he shouldn't allow this man anymore respect as he had just overstepped a boundary, and it was surprising that he showed a slight tick, but otherwise nothing. Harry looked behind him again and she grimaced as her blue eyes scanned his bruising. "Nymphadora, what a pleasant surprise," he said smiling in amusement as she hated her first name and normally went by Tonks, but that would what be a friend agreed to call her, but obviously they were no longer friends.

"Going for a stroll are you now, Potter?" Moody asked rather conversationally.

"Me, well, I'm ducking out, I've had enough!" Harry said whimsically. "I figured I would go on vacation for the next year, work my keep until I'm of age, and then I'll return to claim my inheritance before moving somewhere nice, maybe spend a few years somewhere where it snows all year round, learn snowboarding and skiing, then maybe California would be nice, learn to surf or something fun, maybe skydiving!"

"So you're just going to abandon us?" the old auror asked as if he was asking for the time.

"Double standards, Alistor...!" Harry said in mock shock. "You're allowed to abandon me every year here? Abandon me and then say I can't call time and leave your pathetic little culture of take, take, and more take?

"I've come into your little world, a muggle-born for all intents and purposes," he said with a grin. "Yet you treated me from day one like I was raised in your world, like I should know it all, but when I try to learn 'it all' I'm mysteriously book-blocked and given the run around, and then your people continue assuming I have a clue what is going on when I've just grown up having to fake a lot.

"Do you like this, Alistor?" he asked throwing his crumpled and near useless glasses to the floor and stroking over his left cheek and eye. "Maybe if I lost my eye you'll tell me where you got yours, but... nope, Dumbledore would stop me because I would have an advantage!" he hissed out and they watched in horror as he pushed his thumb into his eye socket, pulling it back his eye had burst open with a blood trail down his face.

"I've done more for all of you than you would ever do for me!" he spat out as he tried to block out the pain; the basilisk bite was more painful, but that was in the past. "Nobody thanks me. Nobody appreciates my loss, but then that is it, it's me losing something precious each time, no one else!" he walked up to Moody with hate and spite over his face. "Before I even knew much about the night of my parents deaths I was in Diagon Alley being praised for it!"

He turned as Tonks had dropped to her knees in horror, tear pouring from her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. He turned back to the old man and he took a step back in caution as he could see that Harry was close to a point where violence was about to take place. He was still an old man, and crippled. If Harry got close enough he could physically overpower him with ease from the look of his muscles.

"Now step aside!" Harry demanded but unsurprisingly Moody wouldn't.

"Come on, Potter, we've got to take you to get fixed up," he said, which was a slight surprise.

"The old bastard would have me out and back at the Dursley's within an hour without any pain potions, so I would rather not!" he replied laughing it off.

"But you're safe there!" he tried to get Harry to understand but more so himself, as he didn't feel Harry was safe at all, and quite honestly people called him crazy but Harry was losing it and Dumbledore was responsible, cutting him off from kindness and comfort. If Harry entered the dark, Moody knew he wouldn't discriminate like Voldemort, and likely just go after people who wronged him before disappearing to try having a life, or maybe ending himself.

Harry walked up to Moody briskly and stared into his eyes dangerously with his one working eye and then, punted the old man in the nuts and he went down with a cry of pain. Harry took his wand as he pulled it out trying to do something but his grip was much too lose around it and it was effortlessly taken. He expected a grappling match, not a bullock punt; he had to admire that, though it was agony. He wondered why his constant vigilance forgot to make him wear a protective cup.

"I don't give a crap what dull you sprout," Harry laughed as he turned to Tonks. She wouldn't look at him she was so ashamed. "Dumbledore told me a prophecy, which in the grand scheme of things made no difference. We all risked our lives over nothing. It says I'm supposed to have some power the Dark Lord knows not, but honestly I don't know what either.

"Dumbledore thinks its love, but Voldemort was a kid once too. Somewhere in his past I bet he experienced it, and why does love have to be between two humans anyway. I've been inside Voldemort's head, and he cares about his pet snake just as I care about my owl Hedwig... I believe... I may not be right as I have barely known love, but that is love. Love I think can take so many different forms that Dumbledore believes there is only one love.

"I think Dumbledore wants to believe that the dark is hate and light is love but that just cannot be true. Believe it or not, but the light can hate with just as much pettiness, and the dark can love unconditionally, but Dumbledore makes his own conclusions and believes so hard that he is right he wouldn't listen to anyone else. Keeping me so blind; it's like he wants me to believe that dying for everyone is worthwhile, which, not going to happen, so later, give a shout out to Remus for me."

He then stunned Moody while he was still in pain (giving him relief for a while) and walked away trying to be brave but his freaking eye hurt like hell. It took a bit of magic to tear off his right sleeve as it was tatty anyway, and then tied it on like a makeshift bandage because conjuring wasn't a strong suit of his, now curses and charms he was better at. It soothed his ache a little but not by much, but strangely his right eye wasn't so bad without his left, not perfect but above par to those reading glasses his aunt bought him.

Making it to the road he looked at his wand with a small grin. He was still reeling from really destroying his own eye. If he could get to his money without Dumbledore finding out he would have been able to get a replacement made. He would just have to do and go to a muggle hospital and then sneak out before they questioned him because he knew they couldn't help unless he out-ed the magical world, which, maybe some other time, he had bigger things to deal with.

He flicked his wand and in a huge bang a triple decked purple bus appeared on the street and pulled up beside him. The Knight Bus would be a good way to get to hospital. The doors opened and a pimple faced man in his late teens stepped down to say something but gasped when he saw Harry beaten up and bleeding.

"Cricky!" he declared rushing down. "Come on, we gotta get you to St. Mungos," he said helping Harry up onto the bus. It had gotten dark by the time Harry sat and the doors closed, but the bus was nearly empty.

"Not St. Mungos!" he quickly said while the bus conductor, Stan looked him over. "A muggle hospital, Charing Cross Hospital!" he demanded as it was the only one he could think of as he had heard of it before, and hoped the driver could get there.

"You 'eard 'im Ern!" the man said looking baffled but the bus exploded away at top speeds before looking back at Harry. "You sure, muggle place sounds fishy ta me, but whatever."

"I'm sure that I won't get much treatment at St. Mungos," he replied with a growl. "Unfortunately I'm being hunted at the moment and that will be the first place they check."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, Potter!"

Harry watched Stan go down with a dumfounded look on his face and a flash of green. He turned with his wand drawn as several men came down the stairs from middle deck grinning with dirty teeth showing.

"It looks like we're the luckiest men alive tonight!" he laughed boisterously, which didn't match the evil attitude.

"No, you caught me on a very bad day!" Harry replied as he flicked his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he spat out in loathing just to try it, and the man stopped laughing as he was hit by the green beam and went down, dead.

"You're dead Potter!" another screamed as Harry dodged his killing curse and it hit the driver. He fell forward dead, leaning on the levers that do whatever magical thing to make the bus work.

The bus lurched as it sped up, the scenery exploding around him into a colour of blurs. Harry grabbed his wand stabbing style and it went through a Death Eaters eye before grabbing the screaming man's head in a fit of rage and violently twisted and it went crack, and he dropped to the floor dead while the bus skidded round, down bumps and drifted around corners.

Harry moved and jumped another Death Eater, flooring him he repeatedly pounded on his face over and over again. His blood splattered over him, and he soon stood. There were 5 Death Eaters still standing and they stepped back, aiming their wands, but Harry had gotten close enough to the driver.

He yanked the man back and pulled on the breaks. The bus screeched to a halt. Harry jumped while the bus stopped and his bare feet landed on the ledge by the front window while the glass cracked against his back. The Death Eaters flew forward, and 1 was definitely dead as his neck cracked on the wall below Harry, but they were all hurt.

The first Death Eater looked up just as Harry leaned back onto the glass, readying for a fight before the glass creaked, cracked, and then shattered with him falling out into the early morning shadows as the sun hadn't risen yet. He crashed down on sandy ground below, cutting himself further. His breathing was laboured and he was in more pain than he could remember, and if he survived, how was he getting to hospital.

The 4 remaining Death Eaters opened the door to the bus and stepped out and around to glare at him in rage, cut up and limping themselves. He tore the shirt sleeve off his head as the new leader stepped up, wand aimed and hooked the sleeve over his arm, pulling it away the green curse hit dirt before Harry was up and head butted him, breaking his face in a torrent of blood and screams.

Harry fell back down to the floor, breathing harshly. He could barely see anymore when he was vaguely surprised as a large man in a black suit came out of nowhere and the Death Eaters were dead, just like that. He felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as the cool wind from that stage between night and morning ruffled his hair.

It took him a few moments before he realised that his aches were lessoning, and his head was on something soft and cool. He felt content and relaxed, comforted by the presence with him. She was looking down at him while his head rested in her lap, but for a few moments he couldn't quite discern what she looked like.

However, after a few moments his vision started clearing up while she smiled down at him. She was perfect. She had long straight black hair and eyes that at first were dark, then dark still, but somehow a different shade before they were the brightest sky blue he could ever imagine.

She had an amazing smile and a small slender face. She looked like she was no older than him. Her skin was as soft as freshly fallen snow, and cool as she careful stroked his bruised face. He kept his left eye closed because he wouldn't want such an angel to see that, and he was quite angry at himself for being that out of control.

"Good, you're doing better!" she said with a cool breeze to her voice. It was like it was Irish, or Scottish mixed with English, but as he thought about it, it had even more tints of German, or there about. She must have travelled or lived in all these countries for a while, while she was young to catch traces from all of them. He liked it; it suited her well, but it made it difficult to figure out where she was from.

"My name is Valkyrie," she said, smiling brightly as she carefully helped him sit up. He looked at her as she was sitting so perfectly with her smooth long legs curled under her perfect bottom.

She was wearing a dress of purple silks that went down to slits at the side and cut out the middle, connected at the sides by gold rings. She had a nice sized chest that was obviously propped up further by her bra, but he couldn't see her underwear, unfortunately.

She wore open toe and heel purple pumps for height as she was quite short, and he would so lick her toes they were that awesome and soft, but then he would want to kiss or lick every inch of her. She was slender with some slight curves that matched her perfectly. Her nose was small and cute, and her lips were red like the colour of blood while her eyes were shadowed with purple, but it all looked so natural.

"Enjoying what you see?" she asked, startling him as he had been caught staring, but she only giggled like the calming sound of a rain storm against glass, and he could smell her. She was extraordinary, and smelt of such freshness it was invigorating, and made him smile, embarrassed for a moment.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," he quickly apologised as he was sure without her he would have been dead.

"My Lady?" she was called and Harry looked over to see the large man wearing a black suit with white shirt exiting the bus. He was quite intimidating, but Valkyrie didn't look at all frightened, but then she did seem to be his boss so that made sense, kind of. "Only the driver and conductor were the non-Death Eaters and they're both dead!" he said turning to Harry with a small-bow. "I commend you My Lord for an excellent show of violence, and with some training among... some other things you would make a very well versed warrior."

"Umm... thanks, I guess," he replied nervously.

"Gordon, get the car ready..." Valkyrie started but frowned as she stood up, and Harry was quick up and awed. He wouldn't have noticed the dip in pressure around them if he hadn't followed her lead. "We have incoming teleportation's," she said just as ten masked Death Eaters turned up in a crack whip.

"Look what we have here!" the leader sneered laughing with his buddies. "Potter found himself some friends, and look at the bitch! I get first go on...!" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say had Harry stepped forward in such anger the air thickened and he reached out his right hand as if around his neck, and the Death Eater grabbed and clawed at his neck as he started chocking to death.

Harry closed his hand tighter. "Don't ever cross me little man, because I'm over Dumbledore, and the way that stupid old man gets his jollies off letting you hurt innocent people while preaching bull shite." The man was bleeding as he clawed at his neck, chocking up blood with tear pouring from his mask. "Fucking die already!" he commanded as he snapped his hand shut and the man's neck contorted and squeezed before his throat and neck imploded and he dropped to the floor, dead.

The remaining Death Eaters looked to Harry in horror as that was the most violent thing they had ever seen outside of them. "Get on your knees!" Harry commanded coldly. They just looked at each other, uncertain. "GET ON YOUR KNEES!" he roared and it was like magic exploded out of nothing and they dropped to their knees in horror.

Some tried to raise wands towards him. "Wands down!" was the simple order that got them obeying.

"Impressive, such simple minds they have," Gordon said, rather intrigued. "Some kind of bastardised imperious curse, or maybe some kind of strong suggestive jinx is in play and they're too weak minded to even try to fight it."

Harry wasn't as startled as he should have been when Valkyrie slid up behind him, arms sliding under his, sliding her small hands into what remained of his shirt, stroking his warm muscular body and resting her head on his shoulder, which she wouldn't have been able to do if not for the height her shoes afforded her. She started gently nibbling his left ear, just a trace taste of his blood on her lips.

"Do you think they would kill themselves if you ordered it?" she asked in a soft whisper in his ear. He reached up his left hand and stroked her cheek where she nibbled his fingers and he knew that was right, and where he was meant to be; in her arms, as she was meant to be in his. He didn't know how he knew that, but for once he was going to do the smart thing and accept the truth in his beating heart.

The Death Eaters looked terrified as Harry looked down on them and none of them could move, but they were clearly fully aware of what was going on and that brought a twisted grin to his face full of hate and pent up rage, about Dumbledore, the Order, Voldemort, and then the Death Eaters.

"Stand up!" he said after a moment and they did, some with tears in their eyes or blatantly crying. "Remove your masks!" he commanded and they did, some of them were so young. "Pathetic!" he hissed. "I know the human instinct to survive is too great for you to kill yourselves," he commented whimsically while some looked relieved for only a moment. "I want you in two rows of five facing each other!" he ordered as they obeyed; now all of them were crying but they couldn't even beg.

"Using the cutting curse I want you to aim for the neck of the man standing opposite you, and I want you to take his head after the count of three," he continued and they all aimed, sobbing. "... three... two... one..." Ten heads parted from ten shoulders, rolling to the floor as bodies fell in a heap.

Harry used his right hand to search out for Valkyrie's hands exploring his body in eagerness, and holding her right hand flush to his chest, and she could feel his heart beating for her, and she grinned as her cool small tongue played inside his ear.

"I hope I'm doing this right," she mumbled while he groaned, enjoying the sensation. "I only have TV and internet porn to go by," she said causing him to laugh when they were startled as Gordon drove over in a black open top jeep.

"You do not want to be too late!" Gordon said as he parked up in front of them.

Harry shrugged as he opened the back door and helped Valkyrie in. He just knew as he climbed in after her that he wasn't going to let her go anywhere without him if he could help it.

Valkyrie curled up in Harry's arms as Gordon pulled the car away and onto a dirt track. "It was destiny!" Valkyrie said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "You should try to practice that trick of yours; refine it to a perfect art, and add in legilimency and occlumency and you could mess with the best. You could be the first real Sith Lord!"

"Never actually seen Star Wars, but I wouldn't mind a cool Lightsabre," he said with a grin.

"Who wouldn't want one?" Gordon interrupted. "But never having seen Star Wars is a travesty."

"Yeah well my aunt and uncle aren't exactly nice," he replied feeling uncomfortable with the topic.

"They did that?" Valkyrie asked gesturing his eye with a growl rumbling from her chest, which I thought was odd, but wasn't going to mention it.

"Well, umm... the bruising and everything except some from Death Eaters, but I destroyed my eye, kind of to make a point," he said sheepishly while she gave him a look of reprimand. "I guess you know who I am by now?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm running away from Dumbledore and his marry band of misfits. He forces me back to my ignorant hypocritical 'family' and allows them every, and any leeway they want, so when I'm back to health I'm going to kill them."

"So you should," she replied with a grin, cuddling with him. "Father will get a specialist around to see to replacing the eye."

"I can't exactly pay right now," he quickly replied. "I don't trust the goblins to not tell him the moment I want money from any of my accounts, and then for him to pay them out of my money. I'm lucky that I have full access to the Black finances but they would still tell him, and he'll come in the name of his 'Greater Good' to take me back where I'll be 'safe' and 'loved'.

"I'm honestly not sure whether he believes that crap or not, but either way the old man will be taken down if I have too."

"There is a way to insure that the goblins forfeit life if they tell anyone of your business," Valkyrie commented offhandedly. "Also it would make you a legal adult so Dumbledore can go fuck himself!"

"What is it, I'll do anything!" he quickly said eagerly.

"Well, it looks like we'll be getting married," she replied to his shock. "Father will be pleased that I have found my mate, and even more so that he was so quick to agree to get married. My sister, Tammy's mate had serious commitment issues until daddy spoke so kindly with him," she said the last part to herself with an amused smile as she thought about the memory.

"Umm... Gordon, am I missing something?" Harry asked, confused while Valkyrie was listing off people she was going to invite to the wedding.

"I would just go with the flow if I was you, Sir," he answered with a small laugh. "Joining Lady Valkyrie's family would net you a lot of power, and Dumbledore would back down, for a while at least. Everyone has heard of that old geezer and everyone with half a brain knows he is OCD, so when he thinks he's right nobody can change his mind!"

"Great to know," Harry said with a sigh.

"So, Harry my love, when do you want to be bitten, before or after the wedding?" Valkyrie interrupted as she asked him something strange. "I'm more partial to before, so we can enjoy all of our marital night together."

"Bitten?" he asked in confusion when he looked at her closely as she watched him with those odd shifting eyes. He placed his hand on her chest which made her smile before he nodded to himself. "Figures," he muttered as he pulled his hand away from her chest and sat back while she cuddled with him, and he couldn't help but smile before nodding. "Okay, before would be perfectly fine I think. I've not really read much about vampires, so, does it hurt?"

"Apparently the turning is really kind of sexual," she replied thoughtfully. "Mum said when I find my mate that it will be really hot, and then while he's turning I'll have to cuddle and comfort him while he screams in absolute agony for around six hours."

"Well, you know what, I'm good with that!" Harry said thoughtfully.

Gordon chuckled from the front. "Life was bad then, but this is different from me. I am not a full vampire. I age slower than humans, but I am but a servant, and chose this life to pay back a debt, but now I have everything I could want. I have a wife and a home with a great job. My 'turning' was not quite as nice or easy to that of an Imperial Vampire. But that is nothing to those night walkers. My Lady's kind can venture during the sun, just as I can, but those common vermin burn to dust during the sunlight."

"Good to know," Harry replied while Valkyrie grinned and her eyes were that bright blue again and she had razor sharp canines. "You seem to make evil vampire look cute," he said with a grin.

She pouted, but laughed when he did. "Dad said that to me once. I was not amused at the time," she said as they approached a massive castle mansion and a garage door opened letting them in but the whole front with the rising sun lit up loads of expensive looking vehicles.

However, as the jeep parked up that was nothing to the collection inside the garage. Valkyrie grinned as she nuzzled Harry's neck. "After I've turned you and you've gotten used to your strength and senses I bet daddy would love to have someone to play with his toys with him, my siblings, and siblings mates tend to not share that interest, or should I say any of their mates that does are too scared to hang around and get to know that he's a great guy really."

"Whoa there are a lot of awesome cars!" he declared as being turned sounded more right than ever. He would get a real family. He would have a beautiful wife to love, and then some wicked cool cars to play with. He was sure her dad wasn't that scary. "I think your dad is pretty cool and I haven't met him yet," he said as Gordon opened his door and when he struggled to get out, helped him down while Valkyrie slid out after with perfect grace, her eyes dark and normal again.

"Gordon, please be a dear and see to it that my fiancée gets cleaned up and into something much more fitting for a man of his status!" Valkyrie said with a grin. "I shall wait for you before I take you to the ball my father is throwing this day," she said, smirking at Harry's look. "Yes, it's more of a tradition thing to have a summer ball once a year during the day. They'll be other day parties from other nobles that we'll be invited to attend, if we're free, of course. We do have proper gatherings at night too, but whatever, dad can sometimes get caught up in the past; the good 'ol days as he calls them. My oldest sister says he's a bit loopy, and my oldest brother, finds his 'stuck' persona hilarious, but he is really childish."

"Well, My Lady, I should get Master Harry to a shower," Gordon said while she nodded with a smile, waving as he helped Harry move before picking him up and carrying him. "You'll be right as rain in an hour or so. Your muscles need loosening, and you certainly need a good scrub down," he said carrying Harry up a flight of stairs around a few corners, passed some cute giggling housekeepers as they saw him being carried, and it was humiliating but it would have taken too long under his own steam.

They came to a stop as a young woman exited a room with a swing in her step before stopping to look up at them. "Can I help you Mr. Gordon?" she asked, looking at Harry in worry.

"Master Harry was injured in a fight," he quickly agreed with a nod. "Lady Valkyrie had done all she can. It would be nice if you could bring down the bruising, massage out all of the kinks and muscle strain, clean him, then dress him for the ball as Lady Valkyrie awaits her fiancée."

"I see," she replied quickly. "Leave it to me Mr. Gordon; I shall have him ready in no later than one and a half hours. And congratulations Master Harry on your engagement, Mistress Valkyrie is a wonderful young lady."

"Umm... thanks," he said while Gordon put him down and left her to help him, going on his way.

"I'm Maria, don't worry, I'll do my best, Sir!" she said happily helping Harry into the bathroom where he would spend the most embarrassing and pleasant hour and a half he had ever had as she was strong and stripped him naked.

He stood outside the room back after, in the hall looking into a mirror across from him on the wall while Maria stayed behind to clean up the blood, but gave instructions to the main hall where the ball was taking place.

Harry now sported a black eye patch over his left eye. It was squared with pinprick dots to let his skin breath. It had black elastic around his left ear, then travelling over his face to his other ear holding it perfectly. She had done something odd to his other eyes that was temporary and didn't fully restore sight, but enhanced sight so it was near to normal, but not quite.

He was wearing a black suit of the finest silk. The shirt, the trouser, jacket and tie all felt incredible. He straightened out his jacket as he looked to his shiny black leather shoes, and nice clean socks, and he felt content and comfortable. He still had some of the bruise on his face that wasn't completely hidden by his eye patch. Then he had on a leather belt mainly for looks as the trousers fit so perfectly.

His hair had been neatened and tamed into downwards spikes over his forehead and ears. He hadn't realised it had gotten so long as it went round to his neck after she trimmed it in places a little. He admired the fact that he really did look good. He even had an expensive silver wrist watch on his left wrist.

Taking a deep breath he walked, taking the directions he found the entrance hall, and Valkyrie was waiting. He was surprised that she had changed her dress, but he realised in guilt that he probably got blood on her, but then she was the one clinging to him mostly so it was both their faults and Harry could live with that as she out did herself.

She was now wearing a long black dress that pushed up her nice bust with a corset. It flowed down and out nearly sweeping the floor. It was leather and silk. The silk covered her chest and arms to the backs of her hands while the leather kept her figure in a perfect position while the silk also gave the dress flow. The dress suited her more than he could have imagined if he saw it laid out for her. Her hair was long, and straight down to her butt, kept untamed.

"Whoa!" he muttered as he reached her and grinned. "You look simply amazing, and I thought the other dress was something on you."

She smiled and offered her hand. He bowed and took her fingers between his and kissed them before standing. "Well, I'm not the only stunning party here," she said to him, grinning as he blushed slightly. "Well shall we go to the ball, My Lord?" she enquired as she gestured some large open doors, and he had been so focused on her he hadn't noticed the music until then.

"We shall," he agreed, offering her his right arm she graciously held on loosely and he led her at a slow pace to the doors where others mulled around drinking and talking. However, once in it was an extravagant veranda spread around the windowless hall with a stage and live music below with the dance floor, but there was a large bar up and down.

"I want to dance," she said with a giggle as he led her to the stairs down, and straight onto the dance floor.

"I'm not much for dancing, but this is just fine," he said leading her around flush to his body while she eagerly held on to him, giggling and enjoying herself before she leaned in, placing her cold lips to his and kissed. They let tongues slip into each other's mouths, and Harry felt lost in her delicious flavour. They closed their eyes as they devoured their first real kiss, their kiss together, and it sank into to Harry that he was getting married.

"Excuse me Madam, Sir!" they were interrupted by a man in extravagant robes of different colours. His voice and manner was both calm and strong, even with a romantic air to it that Harry didn't understand. He was clean shaven with his hair slicked back, but not greasy but rather wet. His hair was black and his eyes were brown and looked between the 2 with a smile as they held hands, staying close.

"Now, Valkyrie, you surely aren't going to forget to introduce your..." he trailed off for an answer.

"Fiancée," she answered, which startled him but he carried on as if that was normal, and who knew how many kids he had had in his life as Harry realised this must have been Valkyrie's father.

"Fiancée," he readily agreed.

"This is Harry Potter, my mate!" she said smugly. Her father showed surprise but didn't comment on it. "This is my father, you might have heard of him-."

"Alucard..." he interrupted, introducing himself. He smiled widely while Harry paled as the man shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the man to look after my baby girl!" he said, sounding rather pleased.

"Oh my," Harry mumbled with wide eyes. "I'm marrying Dracula's daughter," he declared, feeling faint.

"Wow, out of all the boys and girls who joined the family he was the only one who knew that, so sweetie, I definitely approve."

Harry was so confused.

_**to be continued... **_


	2. Hunters

_**Disclaimer: **__This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Harry Potter and the Lost Fate**

**Chapter II**

**Hunters**

The middle of the dark deep forest always seemed so foreboding. It was why people kept away for the most part. It just meant the family that lived there were left alone to enjoy their lives, except the youngest member had a streak of rebellion. He wanted to leave the forest and meet people his own age.

Though, life was nice, quiet, and peaceful. His family was just looking out for his safety, but he was just 15 and very stubborn. It had just been his birthday the day before, and blowing out the candles on his cake he didn't get his wish for a cute girl that wasn't his sister/cousin, but at least it was chocolate cake.

Their home was a large stone and wood cottage situated next to a lovely fresh water stream that ran the mill that gave them electricity. So at least they still had TV, but their internet had to come from wireless satellites so the signal wasn't always good, especially with all of the ambient magic in the air, and the wards.

Ender supposed that it could have been worse. He had a loving family, and they were the nicest people he had ever known, but then he was biased as they were his family. He had a cousin who was in the same boat as him that he hung around with, and she was nice, and pretty, but she was 2 years older and very bossy, but he loved her anyway, she was like his best friend and sister too.

His family expected them to pair up. They weren't exactly blood related, but they had been brought up practically as brother and sister. Though, he blushed as he thought about how nice and full her breasts were. He had only caught a few glimpses, but that was enough for him to enjoy.

Then she though he loved her a lot. She could be quite violent when annoyed with someone, and again, she was practically his sister. He was adopted after his muggle family was murdered by some vermin vampires. Though, she did have her softer side, and an amazing smile, but he had always hated to see her cry because she was his best friend and it broke his heart because that was no fun at all.

He didn't know why he was named Ender, only it wasn't his given name. They didn't know what that was, and he wished he knew. Ender was the name of a legendary lykan hero or something, so they chose that for him, as he fought to live and survived the vampire attack, and shivered just thinking about it. He was then initiated into the pack and his life gained new meaning, and new family, and he hoped his birth mum and dad would have been happy for him; he liked to believe so.

"Ender, what are you doing?"

He was startled from his thoughts with a yelp as he was just taking a pee up against a tree and his cousin/sister Kallen peered over his shoulder as he was facing the tree, spraying it with his pee. He tried to turn from her but she saw and laughed, whistling long and loud as he managed to fend off any more peeks while not peeing on himself, which would have been too embarrassing.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be that big!" she laughed in surprise while he turned from her, blushing deeply as he shook before putting it away before turning to glare at her.

"You're a pervert aren't you!" he demanded, annoyed with her.

She just continued laughing without a care. "Maybe; unfortunately though blondie you're the only eligible mate in this whole forest!" she declared, shrugging. "I don't feel any pull or anything either, so... well... I don't want to be alone forever, and we're attracted to, and love each other, so beggars can't be choosers!"

He sighed as he ran his finger through his brownish blonde hair. It was short kept, spiking forward over his forehead. He rolled his deep blue eyes and turned away. He was muscular, and wasn't wearing a shirt in the blazing sun. His body was ripped, but not too much, he was still tall and lean. He was wearing cream coloured cargo shorts and was bare foot, and quite the handsome boy.

Turning back to Kallen he rolled his eyes again as her green-blue eyes glared at him playfully before he shook his head. "I love you and everything Kallen, but you're practically my sister!" he said reaching up and stroking her deep bright red-maroonish hair.

Her hair was short to her neck flared out, but long on top with 2 long bangs going down either side of her face, framing the beautiful girl perfectly, and held in place by a red headband he had bought her for a gift last time they were in the muggle world with his allowance, and she never went anywhere without it, except for when it was in the wash.

She was wearing tight black shorts to her beautiful rear, and a leather top with a zip that plumped up her assets nicely, leaving some skin on display. It showed her toned stomach, and she wasn't wearing shoes either. She had some red inside the top, which matched in with the black, and her legs were long and smooth. She wasn't pale, but she wasn't tan either. Her father was English and her mother was Japanese. They were nice, Ender liked them, her father could be hilarious, and was quite the klutz.

She sighed and glare pouted. "Okay, we're not mates," she agreed looking depressed. "But we're the last of our kind, probably; if we're not meant for each other, then we'll have no one!" she declared in depression.

He laughed, startling her. "Try the human world, silly... there's a few billion of them, I'm sure the odds are in our favour, then we turn our mates," he said like he thought it was that simple.

"Do you really think the family would let us leave and wander around searching like that?" she asked sceptically. "The human world, more specifically, the magical world is dangerous!"

"It isn't like they could just tell what we are!" he retorted. "We don't even have to deal with mage, just muggles. They don't have to be a wizard or witch you know?"

"Yeah," she reluctantly agreed, sighing as she slumped down on a fallen tree (Enders dad likely relieving stress too near home) to use as a seat. "I suppose, but, I don't know. It isn't like I need to find my mate right away; you either, and mum does say that fate works in odd ways."

"I suppose!" he replied with a grin as he skipped up, clearing her head in height before landing gracefully on his toes on the log next to her before sliding down to sit with her, legs either side, grinning wider. "We can always wait a few years, and then go on a trip together, and pretend to be normal muggles, see the world or something, and hope to find our other halves?"

"Well, I would like to see Japan!" she agreed sheepishly. "I am half Japanese after all, and never even been there."

"End!? Kallen!?"

They were called as a large bronzed man came from around a tree with a giant grin on his face. He could be mistaken for a bear he was that huge. He had a mess of black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a kind and good man who would help muggles out if they wandered into their forest by mistake, getting lost because some muggles are very strong willed and the muggle repelling wards around the forest don't do their job.

"There you two are!" he said with a grin. "I was getting worried, some of our alert wards have been tripped by magical humans, but worse, some of them have been disabled. We thought it would be an idea for you too to leave. Run and stay in the Obsidian Forest, preferably around the outer reaches, and wait for one of us to come and get you!"

"That's grin worthy, dad?" Ender asked, baffled.

"No use getting sad until sad stuff happens," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Isn't Obsidian called the Forbidden Forest too, and for a reason?" Kallen asked dubiously. "As in huge monsters that want to eat puppies like us?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed some more. "Don't be silly, they're not going to try hunting predators; too much hassle because you would end up killing too many of them."

That was when the ground rocked, and they heard an explosion, looking over towards where the cottage was; Ender's dad wasn't smiling anymore. A slender man staggered around a tree, blood dribbling from his lips before he collapsed to the floor dead.

"Dad...!" Kallen screamed out in horror. She went to go to him, but Ender's father grabbed her and threw her to his son with panic in his eyes.

"Ender, take Kallen now!" he ordered, no nonsense which was out of his fun loving character as he was always so boisterous and fun. "Run, and don't come back! Keep running! Head through Obsidian and out into the muggle world!" he commanded as he handed his son a card. "You know my pin code! Get out of Scotland if you can! GO!" he ordered with fierce and dangerous eyes that neither Kallen nor Ender had ever seen before, and for the first time ever; he terrified them.

Ender dragged Kallen while she was sobbing and crying but she didn't fight him as he pulled her after him, but she ran too, shaking and sobbing; he hated her like that. They were fast and agile, moving at inhuman speeds through the forest, weaving through trees and around bushes. They shot through a clearing where 2 robed men were startled but they were literally clothes lined by the 2 fleeing youths, and would be feeling that take down for a while.

They kept moving through the trees for several minutes before they stopped for breathe in a clearing, leaning up against a tree, and every creak of every sound startled them. Kallen was holding Ender for support as he watched all around them. When suddenly Ender's dad bust out behind them, growling as several men came out from in front, then he took a white beam straight threw his chest and collapsed, dead.

The sun beat down while the human men were laughing and mocking the youths. "The girl looks like she might make a nice toy until we kill her!" the leader jeered while his friends followed suit. It made Ender think of his nightmares of the dark. It was the foul stench of evil that caused him terrible sleep, but then in the shadows was 1 ray of light that was nearly unseen.

He had never growled out of anger in his life. Then he let a ferocious roar explode out from his throat and the men stopped laughing. Kallen moved back, eyes wide with shock, awe, and horror, as she looked up at the bright morning light. Ender's eyes melded into silver before they were as black as coal.

His teeth were sharp and his fingers elongated with his nails growing out into claws. He screamed out such pain and anger as his ears started shifting up and his muscles pumped up splitting through his shorts. Ender's mouth and nose morphing into a snout with the crunching and tearing of muscle and bone. Then his roar like a monster, dangerous, deadly, and spat out in a rage bubbling beyond anything, and Kallen was terrified of him for the first time in her life.

"But it's not even night!" one of the men declared in horror as he messed himself as the creature grew up into a massive 10 foot tall monster, standing on hind legs as its shorts fell away.

Its fir was a brownish-silver colour, and reflected the sun. Its front arms had massive claws, and its teeth were razor sharp and massive. Its ears poked up from the side and top of its head with a long fluffy tail. Its eyes were pitch-black with hunger, and the men could see themselves reflected in his eyes, terrified.

One of the men got just enough sense to fire the white light of the cutting curse, only for it to go through a trail of after images as the wolf monster moved with the simplest grace to the right. Its muscles had muscles, and this was certainly not the sort of creature you wanted to bother, no matter the time of day. The spell just harmlessly sailed passed and shattered a tree, and the wolf growled in hate.

Then there was a distraction as the wolf's ears twitched at the sound of an eep. It looked over to see a purple haired woman and a brown haired woman. They were both around the same age and they both wore the same coloured robes as the men. It took one growl before they turned back into the woods and ran for their lives, having turned up while the boy was transforming, and they left puddles behind.

The wolf turned back to the men as 2 more tried to fire, but the wolf only made simple movements and the spells harmlessly went through his after images. Kallen could only watch in awe as she had never seen a lykan move so fast before, but she had heard the legend. Then transforming during the day when the full moon wouldn't even be for another 2 weeks, which was likely why they attacked then.

She watched as Ender streamed forward and tore one man's head clean off his shoulders with his teeth. Then racking his claws over another, tore him apart while the other 3 tried to escape, but 2 tripped over each other, and the 3rd never reached 'safe' distance. He had his back torn off and legs sliced open and fell forward, dead.

"P-please!" one of the remaining 2 begged. "I have a family; a young daughter!" he stuttered out in terror, but Ender couldn't reply but looked to Kallen, gesturing with his snout, his message clear as day.

'We have a family too'

But they never cared and the 2 men were dead in seconds, only leaving screams echoing through the forest air. Ender dropped to all fours and turned to Kallen, growling while she watched him cautiously and then she almost missed him approaching her he was so fast.

She could feel the mysticism that gave him that extra speed when he was close. It was some kind of magical ability he tapped into that must be a part of what a lykan was, but maybe over time they got complacent and forgot their truest powers.

His black eyes softened, and she reached out, stroking his muzzle with a small smile, she didn't mind the blood. Ender was larger than she remembered the last time she saw him transform, and much more powerful. He took a quick look to his father before back to her, and lowered himself.

In all her life, not once had she wondered what it would be like to ride another lykan while it was transformed and she was not. She climbed up onto his back and held on tightly lying flush with his body, arms around his neck. They were then shooting through the forest at unreal speeds, they weren't after imaging, except for when sliding round corners, and it was a most unusual feeling.

He paused suddenly and stood up, sniffing. She held on tight as she took some deep breaths. "Vampire's, but, the sun?" she said as she looked over her cousins shoulder to see they had startled two men dressed in black rubber with masks and sun visors over their faces, completely hidden from the sun, but their scent got out easy enough.

"Oh, not as good a day I was hoping for when the boss told us to make sure the-."

"Shut up!"

Ender didn't care to interrogate them; it was quite obvious that these things sent the ministry to slaughter them. They didn't know why or how they convinced the ministry, but get to a high up racist, and they will do everything within corruption to murder. Kallen and Ender were warned of the corruption of the magical world, and the danger they posed to the supernatural world; at least in the UK.

The first vampire was torn in half and once his flesh was in the light it burst open into dust. The other tried to run, but it was no good, as they weren't very fast, compared to a human, they were fast, compared to a 'real' vampire or lykan they were anything but. The back of his protective suit was torn by claws and he joined his friend in dusty death.

"Okay, Ender; it wouldn't be an Imperial order," Kallen said thoughtfully as they got back to moving. "They would use the words master, or lord or lady, and been very formal, and then they wouldn't send second rate vermin like them anyway. I would think they would have more self respect than to use soulless fiends."

Ender growled, and she wasn't sure whether it was from agreement or not. He had slowed down to a walk when he yelped out as his left shoulder was cut up and he fell to the side, dropping Kallen. She looked on in horror as around thirty ministry minions flanked them, some laughing, and they were led by a fat woman who wore a sugary sweet smile as Ender tried to get up.

She blast him in the face with another cutter, and he yelped in agony as it hit his right eye and he went down. Kallen moved in a protective position as her eyes melded into silver splashing into black as the air thickened, she growled out into a rage filled roar as Ender was struggling to get up behind her while whimpering and trying not to cry out.

The aurors stepped back as her muscles bulged against her clothes. Her fingers elongated with her sharp nails become sharp claws. Her teeth sharpened and she felt a loss of self, but a gaining of something else, just for that moment and it was euphoric.

"No you don't girl!" the lead woman said spitefully as she fired. The spell slid through an after image as she barely avoided the hit but the woman had a black man at her side and he fired on command.

The pug woman's second spell was easily avoided, but the man was much better, but he never hit her as Ender had moved, taking the shot to his ribs; his right eye kept closed as his body shifted and crunched down until he was a bloodied and naked 15 year old boy.

He grabbed her over his shoulder while she was only in the beginning stages of her transformation and ran through the bushes and away while the pug gave orders to chase. Kallen squirmed lose from her cousin, her brother to run by herself. He looked at her with a pained smile and closed right eye as he was in a similar transformed state as she was and could just about keep up with her.

Under normal circumstances she would have enjoyed checking out her naked brother. He was the only real sibling she had; the only person her age to play with when they were little; he was her everything right now and that was the same with him. They had no one else and she was certain Ender didn't have the bank card anymore, so they would have to find a way; muggles couldn't be hard to steal from with magic.

They came to a large waterfall that they knew bordered Obsidian and their home of Viridian, both silently wondering whether they would be chased into more dangerous territory. They couldn't be sure, but they had no choice but to flee that way or give in and die, and she knew Ender was much too stubborn.

"At least you haven't been shot several time," Ender complained with a croaky voice.

"Shot at. I think you've only been hit three times," she corrected tiredly as she grimaced as she saw he would never be able to repair his right eye. "I'll kill that bitch for what she did to you!" she declared when suddenly she winced, as they had stopped too long. She had been hit on her right side; the wind was against their sense of smell, and the waterfall helped the enemy sneak up over its roar.

Ender held Kallen up while she scrunched up her face in pain, forcing herself not to cry, and turned to see that pug woman again smiling in vindictiveness. "I'm going to rip out your black filthy heart woman!" Ender roared out and the tree she was standing next to swung round in his magic and smashed into her head, shocking him, but he could still hear her filthy heartbeat as she dropped to the floor out cold, and more aurors were turning up behind her.

"Ready?" he asked Kallen.

"Nope!" she replied.

"You never are!" he said with a pained grin as he jumped with her in his arms.

The fall down was far, and into the mist spraying up from the waterfall. It would hopefully hide their escape if that was at all possible. Then they hit the freezing water below like an icy bath, only the waterfall was trying to keep them under, but they could hold their breaths a lot longer than any human, and moving under, clotting blood into the water they made it from under the waterfall and broke the surface, gasping for breath as white water started shooting them down the river.

"Hold onto me, Kallen!" Ender cried out as he was holding her just as tight as she was holding him in return. The ride was bumpy and fraught was turmoil, and boulders, but neither would let the other go no matter the pain as their backs crashed into rocks and they were dunked under, kicking to surface for air.

They had both reverted back to full human status as they were just too exhausted, and needed every piece of energy to survive when they were spat out the end into a small lake leading to a bank. They had to drag themselves and each other on until they reached the bank of the lake and dragged themselves out to collapse on their backs, panting for breath and bloodied.

"I... I think they won't f-follow us," Kallen said wearily as she took her brothers hand, and he held it tight as they blurrily saw the figures looming over them. "Acromantula!" she whispered as they heard their clicking when suddenly another large figure started shooing them away.

"Be gone now!" the large man said and Ender was certain the man was brandishing a large crossbow, and was that a pink umbrella. "This ain't yours territory!" he commanded in a thick Northern English accent.

The spiders hissed at him in anger before the giant sized arachnid quickly scuttled off away from them. The large man was a blurry image of hope as he pulled off his large coat and managed to wrap them both in it before he scooped them up into his arms. They cuddled each other shivering from exhaustion and pain while he carried them.

"Got ta tell Dumbledore about t'is!" the man muttered to himself in concern. "Ministry aurors attacking kids; disgusting!" he mumbled in anger as he carried them at a fast pace while they were drifting in and out of consciousness.

"_Hey End!"_

_He was startled as it was that dream again. It was that girl. He wasn't sure what she looked like but he saw her. She was special to him somehow. She was so just for him in that time, but he knew she wasn't real, or at least if she was this wasn't her._

"_Who says a spirit can't call?" she asked whimsically as she danced around him. "Look-see, Big Sister, Kallen is here too!" she declared in joy as he saw Kallen wearing black robes with a school uniform on, but he couldn't see what was on the patch; she was looking out over the castle school from the hill by the lake they stood on._

_Kallen wasn't alone; she was the only one he could really see, but there were boys and girls wearing uniforms like hers watching the castle, and it was like they didn't see him, but the girl did. She smiled at him as she moved around him, inspecting him when he looked down to see he was wearing the uniform, but still the patch was a blur._

"_I'm sure we'll meet very soon," she said with a sad smile. "Everything will be better soon, and you and Kallen can make some wonderful friends. Fate was lost, but then she saw you, and him, two sides of opposing forces, best friends, bromancing it up, and with your friends, you could change the world. But as always, you all have free will, so you always have a choice, but my heart sings for yours, Ender, and I know your heart is strong, just like you!"_

Ender gasped out as he sat up before crying out in pain and panicking for a moment as he couldn't see out of his right eye before he realised it was bandaged. He lay back on the bed, confused when he saw Kallen in the bed next to his wearing some white PJs and carefully eating some soup.

"Ender, are you okay?" she asked in worry.

He nodded his head as he sunk into the soft pillow on his bed and looked around at the sterile hospital room. The light wasn't on too bright, and other than some spasms of pain tingling through his muscles he was feeling better than he could have hoped. He really hadn't thought about where he could have gotten treatment for his eye otherwise.

"That huge guy was from Hogwarts!" Kallen quickly informed him. "We're there now, in the infirmary, and the mediwitch was luckily able to patch you up. She said you'll do fine after a few more hours rest and potions. Lucky you've finally woken up, she said the Headmaster Dumbledore was coming by today. I wouldn't know what to say, and you've been sleeping for three days."

"So you're finally awake Mr. Solaris!" the mediwitch interrupted making him jump as he went to sit up she rushed over and pushed him back down. "Not until I've given you another check up. I've already had to deal with your stubborn sister," she reprimanded while waving her wand around him and muttering spells.

"Hmm," she mumbled for a moment before nodding. "The bruises are healing nicely, and all brakes have been set right... the only real problem is the damage done to your eye. Unfortunately it cannot be repaired and your greater than thou healing is not even trying to regenerate the broken cells."

"Well, umm... at least I'm not dead, and I still have Kallen!" he mumbled looking away, surprised when he looked back at the woman gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "The woman who ordered that attack will be brought to justice. Making enemies of the supernatural world at this time is not something that anyone with half a brain cell wants."

"Quite m'dear!" agreed a lanky aged old man with a long white beard and hair tucked into the belt of his purple robes, which were dotted with gold stars and moons. He wore half moon spectacles with sparkling blue eyes behind them, but one prick at the shields surrounding the 2 youngsters was all it took for him to back down. He was smiling in sadness as he walked over and chose a seat between the 2.

"Unfortunate though it is, that woman may get off with little more than her job, and hopefully a large fine," he said before gesturing the mediwitch and she left them alone. "Though," he stalled any outbursts from the pair as they were outraged. "I fear that she in her ignorance and hate of half-breeds was used to instil fear among the supernatural world."

"T-there were two Night Walkers!" Kallen said suddenly. "They were dressed in some kind of suits to block out the sun out. They said boss, and not master, so they were obviously talking about another Night Walker, so I don't think they had anything to do with the supernatural world."

"I see!" the old man nodded with a frown. "Oh, where are my manners," he said with a gentle smile. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which you now reside-." He left a space so they could introduce themselves which they quickly did.

"Ender Solaris!"

"Kallen Solaris!"

"Yes, well as to our conundrum," the old man continued thoughtfully. "I could only begin to speculate as Dolores Umbridge is not smart enough to have found you even with help, unless. Well, Voldemort-," he paused surprised they didn't react negatively. "Does have some Night Walkers in his ranks, but I know he would like some of the strong clans, tribes, and even royalty within his ranks, of any species, serving his greed."

"So they attacked us to try... try showing the others that the ministry is willing to exterminate them," Ender said while looking sick.

"In a way, but more like, umm..." the old man thought for a moment. "To show that the ministry is willing to exterminate the peaceful beings, shows that it would be only a matter of time until they attacked the more political and rich who could and more importantly would stand up against them. The minister was close to losing his position, but for letting that woman do this he will be ousted once the people see the significance in near declaring war on the supernatural world."

Both Ender and Kallen looked away; they had already sworn to kill her, and they couldn't do that if she were locked up in a cell, but the way they treated their people. Ender remembered the dream. She had told him to change the world, and he found a-small smile thinking about her.

"Then what do we do now?" Kallen asked while looking depressed and Ender knew from the streaks on her cheeks that she had been crying a lot while he was out cold, and she looked like she was desperately holding back the flood gates. She was always so strong willed, and Ender knew she would get there again, but she needed time to grieve for their lost family as time heals all, or most wounds.

"Well, I was thinking of enrolling you both in Hogwarts," the old headmaster said surprising them. "As long as you both promise to control yourselves around the full moon I don't see a problem. Though, Miss. Solaris, I will have to put you back into fifth year so that you can complete your OWLS. A good education is a wonderful thing I think, and though you're both likely far ahead, then make some extra credit and get better grades for it so that you can hopefully make good futures for yourselves."

"B-but I lost my bank card, so we don't have any money," Ender said, fidgeting in bed, feeling sorry for himself and Kallen.

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "Your father was Grey Solaris wasn't he?" he asked, startling the 2 before looking to Kallen. "And yours was that clumsy young brother of his, Silver," he said chuckling with a nod. "Yes, you grew up as brother and sister, but you're just cousins, though, Ender, you were adopted if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you know that?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Good guesses come from age and wisdom, along with medical records," he replied, cheekily, chuckling. "I met them both back when an old friend of mine chose a dark path. I'm sure I can find a way to transfer all funds over to the pair of you, but until then, the school has a fund for special cases," he said pulling out a large leather pouch full of gold coins and placing it next to Kallen's bed.

"I shall ask Professor McGonagall to collect you something to wear for your trip to collect your school belonging," he said before whispering a location to them. "It's under a fidelius charm, to which I hold the secret," he answered their baffled looks. "There I shall have Molly Weasley or one of her children at least: a dear friend waiting; there will be other youngsters there to get to know, too. I shall ask whether Professor McGonagall will consent to take you shopping once she arrives back from collecting you some things, otherwise I will ask Hagrid or another member of staff whether they have time."

"Thank you," Ender and Kallen said at the same time as he stood to leave he smiled.

"Nonsense," he said waving their thanks away. "It is the least we can do to help you," he said chuckling sadly. "I do know quite a few people from the supernatural world, but alas I think old age is getting to me, and I'm making so many mistakes and yet even to me now I don't want to believe I have screwed anything up."

"Maybe-maybe you should ask for help if you're suffering stress or something," Ender suggested before the old man could leave. "Dad always liked to punch a tree a few times, or until it fell over when he was stressed, but mum liked to talk with my aunts. She always said it was better to confide in someone you care about because you know they care enough to listen and talk..."

Dumbledore smiled at the thought. "Maybe I'll take that advice," he said thoughtfully. "I forget that sometimes hearing the council of a close friend is a valuable thing to help make the right choice," he said with a nod before he left them and the room.

Ender sighed when he noticed the mediwitch returning and Kallen finishing her soup. It was probably charmed to stay warm. "Umm... Miss, could I get something to eat? I'm starving!" he asked hopefully.

She gave a small smile while Kallen laughed as his stomach growled to prove his point, and he was blushing sheepishly. However, within 10 minutes he had some delicious soup and bread because the mediwitch wouldn't let him try anything too strenuous for his first meal as he could be sick. It was really tasty anyway, and the elf that brought it was odd with tonnes of hats on his head, and no strict bond to a human; odd.

Professor McGonagall was a stern witch but Ender got the impression that that was more out of habit to keep her students from running amuck, and Kallen instantly took a liking to that, as she thought McGonagall was like her in a way, only a lot older and even sterner, and without the sarcasm.

She had only purchased them robes, black, standard affair with some black trousers for Ender and a black skirt for Kallen. Then a black tee shirt for Ender and a white blouse for Kallen with some sets of underwear included, though Kallen's bra was a little tight she didn't complain as it wasn't uncomfortable.

McGonagall led them from the infirmary with a shrunken case of potions and orders when to take them, and into Hogsmead before taking the fireplace floo from one pub to another in Diagon Alley. They had their money and they looked around the alley in amazement. It might be quite dated, but it was still quite amazing.

Kallen was holding Ender's hand all the way through shopping, apart from when she was trying clothes on, which would have been more fun to see in the muggle world because they were skimpier and Ender wanted to get something out of shopping. It only seemed right that he got to see her in cute outfits.

They had both showered and cleaned before coming out thankfully as Kallen remembered how much her brother stunk of blood and sweat. His bandage around his eye had been redone, neater and not as bulky and he bought an eye patch for when he took off the bandages the next day, which Kallen had to pull out the pirate jokes for. She was kind of mean like that, but he supposed some of the jokes were quite funny.

He didn't mind anyway; it lightened his mind. He would have probably pulled out those jokes on her too if roles were reversed. McGonagall even bought them some ice cream afterwards as a treat since they were being so good, and she was probably still thinking about their lose so wanted to make them feel at least a little compassion.

The sun was out and everything seemed so happy but that was a shame as many people had lost family to Death Eaters, and freaks like Umbridge. It was just so pathetic that people would hurt others for simple pleasure or hate because they were different.

There last call of the day was Olivander's wand shop. It was dull, dusty, and dark, (in need of a cleaner like most of the magical world) when an old man with wild white hair appeared out of nowhere, but only McGonagall got a fright, and one simple glare got the man to back down while smiling at Ender and Kallen.

"So, how can I help you, sir, madam?" he asked nervously eying the old witch.

"You only sell wands!" Kallen pointed out which startled him as he looked round laughing nervously and McGonagall surprisingly smirked as she did appreciate good wit; it was her kind of humour, but so many student never noticed when she used her wit like that. She so wished she could have smarter students, and not just book smarts but the smarts she was pleased to see in these 2.

"Right I do, but are you both in need of a wand?"

"Yep," Ender agreed before Kallen embarrassed him anymore. He was thinking of pointing that out to the man, but chose to sensor himself, but she didn't feel she needed to care. It took very little time, surprisingly to get their new wands.

"Dire wolf fir, seriously...?" Kallen asked as she looked at her new wand.

"Yes, sister wands," the old wand maker agreed with a smile. "Yours my dear is oak while your brother's is holly, eleven and half inches both."

"That's kind of weird," Ender said with a shrug as he placed down some money to pay for them and waited for the change before they followed McGonagall out of the shop.

"Okay, so we're all finished," McGonagall said as she had shrunk everything down for them and they carried them in their pockets (except wands were kept normal sized), and if they couldn't grow them to full size themselves they could ask someone.

Kallen decided she really didn't like to use the fire for travelling anywhere. It messed up her hair, and made her dizzy. She exited into a large dining room after her brother to see him glaring at some bleach blonde boy as he seemed to have been struggling with a red haired girl.

It was a moment later that Ender had the boy slammed against the wall. "Hey moppet brain; I don't like you!" he said coldly. "So," he said walking the boy over to the back door, unlocked it and opened the door into a huge jungle of an overgrown yard before taking the boys wand and throwing him out and dumping the wand on the kitchen side while he just looked gobsmacked as the door was closed behind him, and locked.

"Hey, you okay?" Kallen asked the girl, helping her stand as she had been caught up against the table, but she just kept staring at Ender with glassy eyes, and holding onto Kallen for physical support until she realised what she was doing and shook herself out of her stupor, blushing many different shades.

"Y-yeah!" she said shaking her head clear. "T-thanks... Malfoy's a piece of crap; the twins are going to punish that bastard for trying to touch me since that idiot headmaster never would because... oh, sorry, you must be the new guys, nice to meet you; I'm Ginny Weasley!"

"I'm Kallen Solaris, and this is my brother, Ender," she replied letting the girl stand by herself and shaking her hand while Ginny leaned close to her.

"Is your brother, single?" she asked in a quiet whisper that he heard as he blushed while checking the cute red haired witch out, and Kallen was certain he liked the way she looked, as she did, um, would if she were a boy.

"He can hear you," Kallen answered at normal volume, and Ginny paled as he sheepishly waved while they all ignored the Malfoy boy banging on the backdoor begging them to let him in when they started as huge vines crept out from the overgrown garden and he was holding the door while they tried dragging him away.

"Well, anyway," Kallen said drawing attention away from the amazing sight outside, which reminded Ginny to wash away his germs at the sink, which she was quick to do. "Where is everybody else?" she asked when suddenly a girl with brown crinkled hair charged into the kitchen with a ginger haired boy hot on her heels.

"Come on Hermione; the lady in the shop said all the ladies love this smell!" the boy was whining while Ender and Kallen crinkled their noses. The house must have had a barrier charm to stop smells escaping or entering the kitchen so the house didn't smell of food or they would have smelt him the moment they entered the house.

"Ronald; I will not go near you, let alone make out with you while you smell like that!" she retorted, rolling her eyes. "Go and wash that stuff off before you give someone a headache or they punch you for being that stupid; she was flirting to get you to buy that crap!"

"Hey, mate, I smell good right?" Ronald asked as he saw Ender and moved to him but he moved back to the door where Malfoy was still holding onto the door the other side for dear life, screaming and begging as his feet were off the ground and he was being tugged on.

"I don't know what you're wearing but it smells like a people repellent-," he trailed off as a snowy white owl flew in through the door, heading towards Ronald before she screeched in horror and was soon in Kallen's arms trying to hide in her robe and shaking, and no one knew that owls could hack and retch like that. "Okay, it's an everything repellent. Hey, don't throw away the bottle you might find a better use!"

"See Ronald; you nearly chocked Hedwig to death!" the girl said, glaring at him. "What if it's something important from Harry?" she demanded while Ginny was relieving a letter from the owl addressed to herself and sliding it in her pocket for later, knowing not to take her other letters as the bird had gotten touchy about that, and Ginny suspected some joker of stealing from the owl and she didn't like it as she was prideful.

"W-wait a minute, what the hell is Malfoy doing?" Hermione asked as Ronald had stalked away sulking. The others looked out of the window as Kallen set poor Hedwig down on the table beside her. Malfoy was screaming louder than before as he had lost his grip on the door and was being bullied by a bush, swung around in the air.

"Jerk was being all lip and I told him to get lost!" Ginny said with a grin. "Tried to grope me when Ender and Kallen finally got here, and Ender threw him out back to think about what he was doing. He's a perverted pile of horse crap, or better yet, perverted bottle of Ron's deodorant!"

Hermione moved passed Ender and looked out into the sun as Malfoy was screaming and begging for help. "Do you think we should tell someone there's a plant swinging him around outside?" she asked as she didn't like the boy, and attacking Ginny like that felt validated that he deserved punishing.

"It's only vinosaur!" they were interrupted by 2 identical twin ginger boys. "We were testing it out there because we didn't want to wreck the house!" one said while the other nodded and they looked closely as the bush moved slightly and it did look like a dinosaur.

"So he's not going to be eaten by a man eating plant?" Hermione asked them.

"Na, vinosaur will get bored and let him go eventually," the other twin said, shrugging. "She feeds on normal plant stuff, but if we caught that bastard attacking our sister he would be plant food."

"Well a plants play thing will have to do!" Kallen said, shrugging sheepishly. "Ender was being nice when he threw him outside. I would have probably broken the jerks jaw and then kicked him while he was down unless I knew that thing was outside to do the job for me. Why is that stupid piece of garbage here anyway?"

"He supposedly doesn't want to work for Voldemort!" Ginny said impressed neither Ender or Kallen even flinched. "I just bet they... him and his mum don't want to die because the incompetent 'elder' Malfoy got put in jail for being a moron! But then that prick comes here, the light hides them, protects them, and they have no gratitude, well Draco Malfoy doesn't. I feel like just tying the prick up and dumping him somewhere for Voldemort to find."

"Fred, George, I didn't know you were in to dinosaurs!" Hermione said in surprise as they ignored the screams from outside.

They both shrugged. "From dragons to dinosaurs, all giant man eating lizards are awesome, especially Godzilla!" they sang together.

"Don't even think about trying to make a Godzilla!" Hermione reprimanded suspiciously but they laughed and rushed off together. "Well, anyway, I helped clear out some space for you Ender," she said as she took Hedwig and popped her on her shoulder as she had mail for her and Ron, since Ginny took hers. "And you'll be sharing with Harry if he ever gets captured by Dumbledore... I think the old guy has lost the plot, really, and don't blame Harry for running off; I would have too."

She led the way with Ender, Kallen, and Ginny following behind. "We have a large room so it will be me, Ginny, Luna, this odd ball friend of Ginny's, and you Kallen while Ender will be opposite with Harry if he comes back. I honestly think if he does return that he would have done something crazy and I'll be mad at him."

"Like what?" Ender asked, not realising he had slid his right hand into Ginny left and she happily held on, smiling as it felt so right.

"Hmm," she mumbled in thought as she led them up the stairs. "Probably married some powerful mans daughter, which would stop Dumbledore in his tracks, then he would come back to flaunt it. I heard he was having a nervous breakdown, destroyed his own left eye," she said looking to Ender, grimacing as she knew he had lost his eye in some kind of fight, but wasn't sure what that was about. "Umm... hey, Harry's a great guy, so maybe if you asked he would lend you the money to get a new eye."

"If we can gain access to our family accounts we wouldn't need to scrounge," Kallen said reasonably. "We'll be able to access the Gringotts accounts as they have our blood as heirs, but we have even more in muggle accounts, so it's harder to get at. We don't know how much is in Gringotts, but Professor Dumbledore gave us some galleons to spend from Hogwarts, we intend to make sure we someday return it with interest."

"I'll have to worry about a new eye once we can see whether we have the money spare, otherwise it's not too bad," Ender replied with an impish shrug. "I'm a lykan so it's not so bad for me as all of my senses are so sharp!" he said and the humans paused staring at him in shock. "Dumbledore didn't mention that did, he?" he asked nervously but Ginny didn't let his hand go, which he took as a good sign.

"You're a werewolf?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No, not really, there is a difference!" Kallen came to his rescue, and essentially admitted that she was too, and looking embarrassed. "We can control ourselves while transformed, and can with practice learn to ignore the full moons call. We can... Ender proved it to me, and I almost did, but... transform during the day. Ender lost his eye three days ago in broad daylight while fully transformed, taking a hit because they were trying to stop me transforming."

"Who...?" Hermione asked in concern.

She looked down with a sigh. "The ministry of magic... this racist woman ordered-."

"Umbridge...?" Hermione asked with dangerously narrowed eyes while they nodded in surprise with her. "That woman is foul and quite honestly if I heard she had her head torn off I would be the first to grin."

"She took everything we had from us!" Ender growled from his chest and his left fist shattered the brick wall beside him.

"Well anyway!" Hermione said as she continued walking and they followed, ignoring the property damage. "Umm... well we're not going to fault you because you're not quite human," she said while Ender looked to Ginny as she cuddled with his arm, content. "This is your room, Ender!" she said, gesturing the left. "And Kallen, this is our room; its bigger with four comfortable beds, and not all of the rooms are fit for living yet as they need cleaning, or everyone could have their own rooms this house is just that big."

"That's okay!" Kallen said smiling in appreciation. "Honestly, it will be nice getting to enjoy female company, especially since you're all my age," she said before leaning over to Hermione. "I thing love is in the air, lucky gits," she said with a sigh as Ginny and Ender were practically cuddling, looking at each other, lost.

"Is that a soul mate thing?" Hermione asked in concern.

Kallen laughed and shook her head. "Not quite; it's so much more special, more like a bonding of existence. It's because of what we are that we, and by extension, she or he, could tell we were meant for each other; the Goddess Fate works her magic to make us happy, but that's because our instincts are so strong. It could be ignored easily enough I suppose; if you want to, and over time maybe the feelings would leave, or lesson, I don't know, but-."

They were interrupted as the girls' door opened and a girl with ruffled and messy light blonde bed hair stood at the door with dopy blue eyes that were bright and penetrating. She was wearing a thin blue robe over her clothes, and her hair hung to her butt. She didn't look like she was completely home as she rubbed sleepy from her eyes. She was pretty and small with pale white skin and a cute bemused smile.

"Oh hello!" she greeted as she woke a little more. "Sorry; I was having a nap and heard everybody. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"O-of course not...!" Kallen quickly said, feeling weird having the girls stare directed at her. "I err... Hermione was just showing my brother and me where we'll be staying while here, and sorry if we woke you."

"That's okay," she replied. "I wouldn't be able to meet you if I wasn't awake, silly," she said with a cute smile.

"Well why don't you girl's learn all about Kallen!" Ender said as he pulled Ginny into his room and closing the door his lips met hers briefly for a moment. "The turning hurts like walking through the fiery pits of hell, naked with swords piecing every inch of your body simultaneously for around six hours; then for a few days you'll be an uncontrollable nightmare I'll have to control," he said laying out the cards.

She looked at him in shock for a moment before she threw herself into his arms, kissing his lips eagerly before pulling back. "Bring on the agony. I can so take it!" the perfectly beautiful girl declared defiantly before his lips were on hers again, and they fell back onto the nearest bed, all over each other.

_**to be continued... **_


End file.
